An Odd And Meaningful Conversation
by shrimproll
Summary: Oneshot: A fevered Takeru had an odd conversation with a stranger. Some of an unexpected and odd topics happened between them, which it could be say, it reveals all of his anxiety about Hikari. A challenge from the forum 'The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs'.


I took another challenge from 'The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs'. This time, I took Takari and prompt #8. Eight is one of my favorite number besides 23 (In Chinese culture, 8 is a lucky number, lol). I won't deny that I laughed hardly with the prompt: 'Can you stop being so hot?' my… Lol. Honestly, I have a lot of idea for Takari story because well… they are my favorite couple, lol

In this story, both of them were 22nd. And yeah, **this is not M**. So, don't expect for some lemon, okay?

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Sad, but true. I still do not own digimon. If I owned it, I will make Takari's special wedding scene in epilogue._

Pairings: Takari, with a little tease of Kenyako, Sorato, and Hiroaki-Natsuko.

Prompt: Can you stop being so hot?

* * *

"We are going to be late! Hurry up!" the brunette lady, Yagami Hikari said as she looked at her watch.

"We are _already_ late! It's all because you were spending your time with your… err… what? Make-up! Too much!" that blond guy with his usual messy hair, Takaishi Takeru answered her.

Hikari just glared at him grumpily, "It was woman's habit!" she answered. "Plus, I guess it was a bit awkward if a young woman such as me didn't do any make-up for such an important meeting!"

"You always say like that and always did some make-up every time we went for a date," he answered. "even though I just asked you to went to the bookstore with me!"

Hikari just sighed with their usual fight about this. They always fight every time they went together for such as a date. They _always_ late because she _always_ did some make-up. For example, they needed to bought a new ticket at cinema because they came too late, or when all of Chosen Children were held a gathering and again, they came late. In the end, they fought and Takeru always gave his lecture about it.

But she never heard at him. Because actually, ladies won't feel confident if they didn't do any make up for their date with someone they love. For her, a lady without make-up is just like eating a baked fish without hot rice.

"But, you love my appearance, right?" she said, innocently.

Takeru just looked at her curiously, giving her an annoying expression and craning his tongue playfully. It seems that he didn't care about it, even though they've went out for almost nine years now.

"I'd rather to choose Patamon using my elementary school's bucket hat than your make-up,"

Hikari just sweat dropped with his answer. Before she could started another arguments with him, he immediately cut it as he looked at his watch. "Save it for later. We need to get hurry! All of our friends were waited for us!"

"Ah, okay!" Hikari said, starting to walk faster before finally stop. "Ah, wait!"

"Did you forget something?" he asked as he looked at her curiously.

Hikari shook her head as she took something from her hand bag. It was… a mirror. "I just want to check my make-up, hehe. Wait a minute,"

Takeru gritted his teeth. He clenched his palm as he looked at her, sweat dropping. "HURRY UP!"

"Well done!" she said, closing the mirror and starting to hold his palm, but immediately stop her walk again as she hold it, realizing something.

"What is it this time?" he asked curiously.

She just looked at him curiously, and putting her hand on his cheek and forehead. "Your cheek and palm are a bit warm. Do you have a fever?" she asked, using her concern tone and seeing his nod. "Why didn't you tell me? You need to rest!"

"Just a bit cold," he said, swapping her hand and holding it. "I just slept less during these two weeks. I won't die because of it. You don't need to worry,"

"But –"

"Plus, if I told you that I have a fever, you won't allow me to come to today's reunion!"

She just looked at him grumpily and worriedly because his statement is right. He's waited for today's reunion. Tonight, they will attend their high school's reunion with their classmates. After separated for about six years, finally one of their friend decided to held a reunion to reduce their longing to each other.

"But, promise me that you'll sleep enough tonight, okay?" she said, looking at him hopefully. "Take a rest, don't try to type something, or watching tonight's basketball champion! You could do it after you are recover!"

He just gave her a nod and a bit sigh because of her lecture with his healthy. "Yes, mama."

* * *

During the way, some guys gave a glance at Hikari. Seems that they were interested with her beauty, especially when she did some make-up. But, she just pretended to know nothing because this is always happened every time they were together on the street. Takeru also pretended to know nothing with that, even though actually… he seems to be a bit annoyed with that.

"Takeru! Hikari! Long time no see you!"

"Satoru! Long time no see you!" Takeru said, hugging his friend happily.

"Hey! We exchanged emails sometimes, don't you remember?" he asked.

Hikari just looked at the man, and chuckling. She knew that Satoru is one of his best friend during high school, beside Daisuke and Ken, of course.

"Anyway, why did you come late? The reunion already began since one hour ago!" he asked.

Takeru looked at Hikari, giving her an annoying look. Hikari just shot him back with a bit annoying look, of course. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, sighing in defeat. "let's come inside."

Soon after that, they have a chat with all of their friends. Most of them were talking about their job to each other. Some of their friends already got married and have a child.

"So, how is your married life, Mariko?" Hikari asked one of her friend, Mariko, who'd already got married.

"Nice one," Mariko said, holding her tummy. "I will become a mother in six months!"

"What?! Are you pregnant already?!" one of her friend, Niina, asked her.

She nodded happily, still holding her tummy. "I just found it last week, and I'm very happy with this."

"Waow, you have a baby bump already!"

"Be ready for being so fat later!"

"Make sure to eat a lot!"

"The baby will kick you later!"

Hikari felt very awkward with this topics, knowing that some of her friends already getting marriage and having a baby.

"Hikari," Mariko said. "make sure to follow us very soon!"

Hikari immediately blushed hardly as she heard her statement, lower her voice as she answered her and made sure that Takeru won't hear it. "He even hasn't proposed me yet!"

Although she is a kindergarten teacher, but still, she didn't has an experience to babysitting toddlers. Even though that one day, she will get pregnant such as her friends, having her own baby, becoming a mother, and should babysitting the baby with all of her heart. But the matter is: Takeru even hasn't proposed her yet!

"Anyway, Hikari," one of her friend, Usami, who seems to notice with her discomfort circumstances, asked her. "why did you come late?"

"Eh?"

"Why did you come late?" she repeated her question. "And… It looks like… Takeru is a bit annoyed when you and he were arrived. Did both of you have a fight before arrive here?"

"Just a bit argument," Hikari said, chuckling. "I still don't understand why does he always get angry every time I came late because I was just too busy to do some make-up,"

Soon, she told all of her friends about Takeru's grumpy about make-up, and most of her friend just laughed hardly with her answer and Hikari just sweat dropped with that. "Hey! It wasn't funny!"

"As always! You came late because of that!" Niina said. "Make-up, M-A-K-E-U-P!"

Hikari just bit her lip, feeling grumpy with this. "Is something wrong with that?!"

"No, of course not!" Usami said, wiping her tears away.

"Make-up is one of woman's habit, right?" Hikari asked.

"I know that make up is one of woman's habit. But, trying to remember about Takeru too," Mariko said, stopping her laugh. "you said that both of you were always fight because of that, right? Sometimes, a man didn't want to wait too long for that. Such as my husband."

Again, Hikari bit her lip. She is disagree with her friend's opinion. Why not? Although Miyako always did some make-up for her date with Ken and sometimes she came late for their date, but it seems that… Ken didn't mind with that at all and seems to enjoy it. But different with Takeru, he _always_ angry with that.

Meanwhile, the woman could heard man's loud voice. It seems that they really enjoyed this reunion. Hikari took a glance at them and one of them poured sake* into their cups.

And… Takeru really hates sake. Although he never tasted it, but every time their brothers offered him that, he always shook his head as his refusal. And it ends with their brothers were drunk and did some stupid behavior. He hates sake because his father ever looked like an idiot and urged him to drink it, with a result Takeru hid himself in his bedroom until his father went to sleep. Plus, he hates that smell very well. And… he doesn't want to get drunk like an idiot.

"Takeru, here!" Satoru said, giving him a cup of sake.

"You know that I hate sake, right?" he answered.

"You are an idiot!" his other friend said. "Sake is tasty!"

"Whatever you say, I won't drink it!" he answered.

"Taste it!"

"I won't!"

And most of his friends gave a glance to each other, and nodding.

"You should taste it! This is tasty!"

All of his friends said it as they poured it to Takeru.

"_BAKA_! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Takeru yelled, looking at his wet shirt.

"We just want to tell you that sake is tasty!" Satoru said.

"But not the way like this!" Takeru said, sweat dropping. "Now, you've success for making my shirt getting wet!"

"It's okay, Takeru," one of his friend, Naoto said. "even though you were wet, when you decided to propose Hikari here, she will accept it. So, you don't need to worry!"

"Wha –" Takeru said, starting to blush. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"YOU WERE PLANNING TO PROPOSE HER TONIGHT, RIGHT?" he asked. "I SAW YOU IN JEWELRY SHOP YESTERDAY!"

Hikari immediately blushed as she heard Naoto's statement and just coughing. Is it true that he is going to propose her in this reunion? But as far as she known, being a good liar is one of Naoto's skill. Before Takeru responded him, he could felt a dizzy started to surrounded him. It seems that his fever getting even worse because of his wet shirt. Hikari, who seems to notice it, immediately came to him, taking her handkerchief and trying to dry him. But, he's getting too wet just because his friends pour a half bottle of it. Takeru held his head, knowing that he got a headache because of it.

"It's okay. I'll take you home, okay?" Hikari said, using a concern voice.

Takeru just nodded, still holding his head. He stood up and headed to exit. Hikari just helped him to walk by holding his waist, to make sure that he won't fall. "I'm sorry, I guess we need to go back earlier. _Ja Ne_!"

During the way to his mansion, she held him and looked at him with a very worry expression. She hoped that he won't sleep before they reach his mansion. When Takeru's eyes started to shut up, Hikari immediately shook his body, or pinching his cheek. It happened for several times.

* * *

"Hikari? What's wrong with Takeru? Why did he get very wet?" Natsuko asked as she opened the door.

"Well," Hikari said, looking at him with a concern expression. "his friends pour a sake on him."

"Sake?" Natsuko asked. "If I'm not mistaken, he hates sake very well, right?"

Hikari just nodded as she came in. "I'll put him in his bedroom. May if I have an excuse?"

After looking at Natsuko's nod, she came inside to his bedroom and put him on his bed carefully. "I'll ask a towel with your _okaasan_. Make sure to change your wet clothes into pajamas, okay?"

She looked at his little nod, and tousling his still wet hair together along with her chuckle. Now, he really looks like a little kid that got a fever. This really looks like… she is babysitting her own kid. After asking for a towel with his mother, she boiled a water for him in order to dust his sticky skin, and making sure to clean him up. Even though actually, he should take a shower to get rid of sake's odor, but she guess that he won't make it, or he will faint while he take a shower.

"Here is his towel and a cold medicine," Natsuko said, giving her two dry towels.

"Thank you, Natsuko-obasan," Hikari said, accepting the towels.

"So, do you want to go home? I could take care of –" Hikari immediately looked at her, trying to make a signal that she doesn't want to go home and wants to take care of him by herself. "I got it."

"Thank you, Natsuko-obasan," Hikari said.

"If you need some help, or maybe you want to go home, you could just ask me. I'll ask Hiroaki to take you home. Okay?" Natsuko said, smiling at her future daughter-in-law.

Hikari nodded, knowing that his mother already assumed her as her own daughter which could she say, will be turn to be her daughter-in-law, someday. Such as Sora.

* * *

After finishing her stuff, she went back to Takeru's bedroom with a tray that includes towels, medicine, a glass of mineral water and a bowl of hot water. She looked that he's already changed his clothes into pajamas and sit on his bed. He noticed that someone came inside and he looked at Hikari, narrowing his eyes with a confusing look. Looks like… Hikari is a stranger for him.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

Hikari, who's just came in to his bedroom, were surprised with his odd, curious question. "Ha?"

"Who are you?" he repeated, still looking at her curiously. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

Of course, Hikari seems to confused with his question. Before she could answer it, he immediately continued his odd question again, "I'm Takaishi Takeru, and who are you?"

Hikari opened her mouth slightly. It seems that he got an amnesia and forgot about her. She put the tray on the table as she sit beside him to put her hand on his forehead worriedly. He got a terrible fever, worse than before. So, this explains to her about his odd question.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, swapping her hand away from his forehead rudely.

"Your fever is getting worse than before," she said, using a concern tone. "are you okay?"

But he didn't answer her question. Instead, he continued his odd, weird question. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why did you put your hand on my forehead? No one did it to me, except my family, and my girlfriend!"

Now, she felt pretty relief with his odd question. Looks like he didn't get an amnesia about her and just felt dizzy because of fever, or maybe a bit drunk. So, she doesn't need to do everything to make him remember everything about her, or crying hardly such as dorama** that she's ever watched.

"I'm –" she started to reveal her identity, but remember that most of drunk people always tell the truth, this is kind of… a golden chance to her to know something about him that she's never known.

"I'm your girlfriend's new boyfriend," she said, wanted to know his reaction and tried to hide her laugh.

"What?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but I don't trust you. You look like a young woman, for me,"

Hikari bit her lip grumpily, because she really wanted to know his reaction about it. Will he get angry, or jealous, or something else?

"Okay, okay! I'm your girlfriend's new friend!" she said, disappointed with his answer.

"A new friend? She never told me about it," he said. "so, what are you doing here?"

Hikari were surprised with this. Although she isn't a drama queen such as Mimi, but now she could lie easily to the only person that could read her like a book. But yeah, it happened just because he is drunk and dizzy.

"Your girlfriend has something important to do. So she asked me to take care of you," she said.

"What kind of importance?" he asked, wondering and narrowed his dizzy blue eyes. His cheek started to get redder even more because of fever.

"Ummm…" she said, rolling her eyes, and smirking soon, "she went out with another guy,"

"Another guy?" he repeated her question.

She nodded, wanting to know his reaction, even actually she is a bit afraid with his reaction. If he is angry, means that… he didn't trust her at all. Because sometimes, a friend could told a lie to destroy their friend's relationship, eh?

But, she could saw… his chuckle.

"Haha!" he said. "You are so funny! That's impossible! She told me that she won't leave me,"

"And I trust her, not with you," he continued.

She is more to impressed than surprised with his answer, means that he really trust her. She smiled and really wanted to tell him about her true identity, because she couldn't really lie at him. But, another side of her told her that this is a really rare chance to know something more about him.

"Thank you," she mouthed in a very low tone, blushing happily.

She thought for another question and rolled her eyes. And remember one of his friend's statement:

"_Even though you were wet, when you decided to propose Hikari here, she will accept it. So, you don't need to worry!"_

She blushed madly and decided to ask it to him.

"Hey," she started to ask. "did you plan… to propose Hikari at your reunion back then?"

"Ha?" he asked.

Hikari noticed her blush even more, and repeating her question, "Did you plan to propose Hikari at your reunion back then?"

"No! Of course not!" he answered as his cheek got even redder. "Naoto is a terrible liar!"

"So, when will you propose her?" she asked, curiously.

Takeru just looked at her curiously and shook his head. "I haven't planned for that yet,"

Hikari sighed in disappointment or maybe a bit relieving, but biting her lip. From his answer, she knew that he hasn't ready with that yet. She hasn't ready yet, even though actually she really expected for an engagement ring from him. But, she will wait until it comes by itself.

She thought for another question and found it, but gulped and afraid with his answer. "Did you ever kiss another woman beside your girlfriend?"

He just looked at her, narrowing his blue eyes even more. "Should I answer that question?"

She gasped, fears really spreads her mind. His answer… did he ever kiss another woman beside her?

But luckily, before she continued her question, he gave his answer. "I only ever gave a peck on Catherine's cheek once, together with her brother," he said. "but for lip, I never kissed another lip, except hers."

She breathed in relief as she remembered that they used to fought because she was extremely jealous back then, misunderstood about that friendly kiss. Most of her questions were answered with a bit of disappointing answer, except about his trust to her. She sighed, deciding to clean him up, and asking him to sleep. She guess… she won't get some information about him in this moment.

As she started to pick the towel, he looked at her curiously before he could speak any words, or another question. "Anyway," he said, still looking at her curiously. "it looks like you are the one who taught her how to do some make-up, eh?"

"Ha?"

"You did some make-up, right?" he asked. "I could see an eye liner on your eyes, even though my vision was opaque."

Now, she understood with what'd happened. Looks like his vision was opaque, but he still could saw something such as black eye liner. Yeah, she used a black eye liner on her eyes, just a bit. And… she got an idea with this.

"Yeah, I'm the one who taught her to do some make-up," she answered him. "is something wrong?"

"So, could you tell her to stop doing some make-up?"

Now, she is confused with his odd question. Why did he ask her to stop make up? She did it because she wanted to look more beautiful and made him think that… she is the best for him. "Why did you say like that?"

"I felt annoyed,"

"Ha? Why?" she asked him, wondering with his answer.

"I felt annoyed," he repeated. "I felt annoyed because… every time she did some make-up, she could forgot her time and came late at our appointment,"

She just sweat dropped with this. It looks like his anger about it didn't change at all even though now he is in a drunk-dizzy style. But, before she could say anything, he continued his statement.

"And… I felt jealous instead of annoyed,"

She widen her crimson red eyes, wondering with this as she believed that she will know something from this odd conversation. "Why?"

"Because," he said. "because, every time she did some make up, many guys gave a glance, or even a wink at her on the street, and she looked at them curiously. I won't deny that… I felt annoyed, and jealous,"

"I always felt uncomfortable with this," he continued. "I tried to tell her that she should stop doing some make-up, but she was just too stubborn and didn't want to listen,"

He bent his body, his cheek getting redder even more. "She already looks beautiful without it. I knew that she just tried to impress me, but –"

"But, if she looks more beautiful because of make-up, I won't deny that… that I really want to hug her, to kiss her, tell her that she really looks extremely beautiful, and tell her that I love her very much,"

"But… I'm just too shy to say or do it," he continued. "It will make me lost control and make me hug her as tight as I could, or kiss her uncontrollably,"

"She is special for me. I couldn't do it uncontrollably," he continued. "it willing hurt her, or make her think that… I'm a maniac,"

Now, she is starting to teary. Because now, she know the real reason why he always get angry every time she did some make up. Not because he didn't like her appearance, but because he doesn't want another guy looked at her, except him. She knew that he always control his embrace or kiss, even _sometimes_ he lost control for it, but she didn't mind with all of it.

"So, could you tell her to stop doing it?"

She wiped her tears rudely as she nodded, and taking one of the towel. The hot water already turned to be a bit-cold water because of this odd, but meaningful conversation. She wet the towel, starting to clean his skin. He just kept silent with his red cheek. After that, she took another towel, drying him. After she finished to do her task, she started to rub his cheek gently.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, rubbing his cheek. "I just want to kiss you,"

"Ki – kiss..?" he asked curiously.

"You wouldn't mind, eh?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said, shook his head as a rejection. "I can't,"

She immediately looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"I already have a girlfriend," he answered. "and I will never ever cheat on her."

She looked at him curiously, and remembered that she is still a stranger for him. She smiled with his answer, knowing that he won't cheat on her. So she is.

"Don't worry," she said, chuckling and starting to teary once more. "she won't get angry. I already made a permission with her before,"

She put her palm on his cheek, urging him to look at her and starting to give him a soft, warm kiss on his lip. She could felt that his lip is very dry, but she didn't mind at all. She closed both of her eyes, tears were falling from her cheek, because of his honesty. She moved her palms to his shoulder and held it tightly, making sure that he won't pull away. He didn't kiss her back and just looked at her teary crimson eyes as she didn't mind with that, because she is still a stranger for him. For her, this is good. Means that he really faithful with her. After kissing for a few minutes, she pulled away and hugged him, felt that she didn't want to let it.

"I love you," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, taking his medicine and looking at him. "now, eat your medicine, and go to sleep. Okay?"

She looked at his nod, and ripping the pack. She took the tablet, putting it into his mouth and giving him a glass of water. He took it, drinking the water and starting to lay on his bed. She sit next to his bed, brushing his blond hair as gentle as she could. Her other hand, rubbed his cheek. Now, she really looks like a mother who accompany her kid until the kid is sleeping.

He put his arm on his face, wondering and confusing, "How could I tell all of this to her?"

"Eh?"

"She will cry," he said. "I got a kiss from another woman. I felt like… I'm cheating on her,"

She just chuckled, knowing that he still doesn't know with her true identity. "Don't worry. She won't get angry,"

"She is easily getting jealous, you know," he answered.

She just smiled at him. He is right. She is easily getting jealous. And now, she knew that he is confused with this and later, he will try his best not to make her cry while he tell her about this.

"Anyway, if you didn't want to cheat on her, why didn't you swap away my hand?" she asked.

He looked at her curiously, "Because…" he said, and starting to close both of his heavy eyes. "Because… your skin, and warmth are very similar with hers."

He closed both of his eyes slowly, and sleeping innocently and peacefully. Hikari just smiled with all of this conversation. She really lucky for having him as her boyfriend. She gave a peck on his still fevered forehead, and on his dry lip, and looking at his innocent sleeping face.

"Hikari?" it was Natsuko as she came inside. "It was getting too late. Do you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, Natsuko-obasan," she said, looking at Takeru once more. "I don't want to leave him tonight,"

"Okay then," Natsuko said, crossing her arm and smiling at her. "you could use Yamato's bedroom if you are desire, or did you want to sleep beside him tonight?"

She nodded once more, never doubt with her decision. "Okay then. I will call your mother. Take care of him, okay?" Natsuko said before adding a joke to her. "Make sure not to do anything before getting marriage, okay?"

Hikari just blushed with Natsuko's statement, understanding her meant perfectly. They never did anything more than kissing during these 9 years. After Natsuko left them alone, she took both of his hands, grabbing it with hers tightly. She smiled and blushed madly.

"I love you." she whispered once more, closing both of her eyes.

* * *

A sound of birds told Odaiba that night is finished and morning is come. She could felt a gentle stroke on her hair as she opened both of her crimson red eyes. It was none other than Takeru's stroke.

"I woke you up, eh?" he asked. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," she said, rubbing both of her eyes and laying her hand on his forehead, to check his fever. "you still have a fever. But, it was getting much better than last night,"

"Are you hungry? Do you want a breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," he answered, nodding. "could you take some bread for me?"

She just chuckled, stroking his blond hair. "I will make a porridge for you. Wait a minute, okay?" she answered before adding something. "do not try to step away from your bed! You still need some rest!"

She went to the kitchen, and starting to make a porridge for him. After it finished, she came back to his bedroom, and serving the porridge for him. She offered herself to feed him, but he didn't want. He started to eat the porridge, but stopping it as he looking at her satisfied smile.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, giving her his spoon. "Do you want this porridge?"

She was surprised with his offer, but immediately shook her head. "No, eat as much as you want!"

Now she was wondering if… he knew or remembered with last night's conversation… or not. Because he didn't say any word, or asking if something happened with him last night. Most of drunken people won't remember everything they did the last night before.

"Hey," she started. "do you remember that your friends pour a sake on you?"

At first, he nodded and continued to take a porridge with his spoon.

"And then, do you remember that I took you home last night?"

Again, he nodded.

"Do you remember that I asked you to change your pajamas?"

Once again, he nodded.

Now, Hikari is gulped. Should she tell him that he didn't remember her last night? She afraid if he will get angry with himself because of it.

"And –" she started, but he cut her statement.

She thought that… he will say that he doesn't know what'd happened next.

But, his statement is…

"The next is… you want to ask me if… I didn't know your existence last night, right?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"And… you told me that… you were went out with another guy, right?"

"Ha?"

"You also asked me whether I wanted to propose you on yesterday's reunion," he continued, starting to laugh.

Hikari immediately widen her eyes, knowing his mean, "Wait! Don't say that –"

But it cut with his very loud laugh. He put his bowl on table, and starting to bury himself on his pillow, laughing uncontrollably.

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU WERE ACTED ABOUT 'STRANGER' WITH ME LAST NIGHT?" she asked him, blushing madly.

But he didn't answer her question and just laughed uncontrollably, and pounding his soft bed.

"TAKERU!" she yelled as she blushed hardly. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"It's all because... because…" he tried to answer her, but cut with his unstopped giggle, and burying his face on his pillow once more, continuing his laugh.

She just sweat dropped with this, and extremely shy with this. And immediately widen her eyes as she remembered about all of his confession last night.

"SO IT MEANS THAT… YOU WERE LIED WITH ALL OF YOUR CONFESSION ABOUT MAKE-UP?" she asked. "HOW COULD –"

She didn't finish as she felt her tears started to fall from her eyes, knowing that he's just lied about all of his sweet confession last night. She sobbed immediately, anger and sad really mix to be one. Takeru, who noticed about her cry, immediately stopped his laugh and hug her tightly.

"Let me go!" she said, pounding his chest hardly and trying to release herself.

"No! Listen to me!" he said, tighter his embrace. "I have my reason!"

"I actually felt guilty for lying at you," he said. "but please, let me explain it. Okay?"

She just kept silent with this, and just listening at him crankily. She is very angry with him right now.

"At first, I never planned for this, and planned to sleep soon after I ate my medicine," he started. "but remembered with all of your stubborn about make-up, I guess, this is kind of a chance for me. Finally, I planned to do it,"

She still kept silent. She just responded, "Oh."

"I meant all of my words last night,"

"Oh." she responded, using a cold tone.

"I won't ask you to trust me. But," he continued, starting to stroke her hair gently, even though he really wanted her to trust him. "But, I really felt uncomfortable every time you did some make up because –"

"Because, at the same time, I felt annoyed and… jealous. Just like last night's confession,"

"Oh." she still got angry with him.

"Every time I saw your appearance after make-up, I always wanted to… to hug you, kiss you, say that I love you very much," he continued, clearing his throat.

"I just… didn't want any guy to look at you, to notice your truly beauty, except me."

She started to widen her eyes, looking at him immediately. She noticed his guilty, regretful, and hoping tone.

"That's why… that's why I used that opportunity to tell all of it to you, and making sure that you were believe that… I really looked at you as a stranger last night," he said.

"There were many handsome guys looked at you since we were in high school, but you chose me to be your future soul mate," he said, clearing his throat. "I felt that… I didn't deserve it. I was just… an idiot like the others, who fell in love with you,"

She started to teary again, knowing that he mean all of the words.

"The different is… I'm the lucky one," he continued. "I'm the lucky one who could get your love,"

"I won't ask you to believe on me, but… I told you the tru –"

Before he finished his statement, his lip got captured by hers. He immediately returned the kiss, and stroking her hair gently. On the other hand, she put her palms on his cheek, and deepen the kiss more than before. Her tears still falling, she doesn't know if that tears were tears of sadness… or happiness.

"I'm sorry for lying on you," he said, stroking her hair gently and taking a heavy breath. "I told you the truth. Please, trust me."

"I know," she said, grabbing his pajamas tightly and hearing his heart beats. "I'm also sorry for getting angry with you,"

"It's okay. I deserved it." he said.

"I also meant with my own words," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She smiled, pinching his cheek playfully. "I love you!"

He just smiled in relief. He felt that all of the misunderstandings were vanished. He hugged her once more before replying her. "I know, I know! I love you too!"

"But, yesterday you didn't return my kiss!" she said, biting her lip.

He just chuckled, stroking her hair playfully. "Hey, you were a stranger for me yesterday. If I replied it, means that I kissed with a 'stranger' yesterday," he said and immediately stole her lip with a quick and soft peck, and seeing her smile growing even bigger. "that is for you!"

"Hikari," he said. "please, I'm begging you. Will you stop to do your make-up, please?"

She just chuckled, rubbing his still-hot-cheek once more. "Hey, I did it because I want you to see that… I'm the best for you," she answered. "I'm just… too afraid that you'll get bored with me someday,"

"I won't,"

"You could," she said, burying herself on his chest and feeling his gentle stroke once more. "there were many ladies chasing on you, even though they knew that we were dating,"

"I'm afraid that… you will leave me and go for another woman," she said, using a fearing tone. "That's why… that's why I always did some make-up every time we went for our date, to defeat some ladies that sometimes surrounded us,"

She looked at him once more, blushing and biting her lip, telling him the real reason for it, "I just want… to make you think that… 'Well, my Hikari is the only one who I love the most!'"

He blushed as he looked at her, and chuckling once more. "I won't, Hikari. I won't," he said, repeating his previous answer. "you might and should trust with my own words. I won't getting bored with you. Never."

"But please, promise me that… you'll stop your make-up?"

"You didn't want to look at me with any make-up?" she asked curiously.

"No!" he said. "I mean, like I've said, you already look beautiful without it."

"Plus, you didn't want to make me worry, or annoyed, or… err… jealous, right?"

"I mean, it's okay to do some make-up but," he continued, "don't do it too much. Because you'll look too much beautiful."

"It will make me think that… I'm the luckiest man in this world, for having you,"

"And made me... wanting to prove to the world that... I could have a beautiful lady as my future soul mate, and making all of them envy with that."

She just chuckled with his blush and smiled, knowing that he already felt annoyed with that. She snuggled on his chest happily, and relieving, "Hai, _sama_!"

Now, both of them seems to be pretty relief with this. They could finished the misunderstanding, and wanting to understand with their anxiety about it to each other. She promised herself that she will reduce her make-up to make sure that she won't make him worry. Now, she could understand why he always get angry every time she did some make-up. Not only because he felt annoyed, or jealous, or worry that another guy will notice her beauty.

But the main reason is,

For him, she already looks beautiful without it.

Means that he loves her not because of her appearance, but because he really loves everything about her.

* * *

I really interested with this prompt. For me, they will act like this even they've dated for 9 years. A bit argument, but forgiving each other soon. I guess some of you think that Takeru will propose her due to their age, eh? About that 'marriage' tease, it was just a slight of humor. I never planned to make Takeru proposed her in this story. So, sorry. Not now, maybe later.

And I guess, Takeru is a type of person who hates a drink such as sake, beer, vodka, etc. (And of course, cigarettes.)

My first idea is actually Takeru wasn't lying, and really didn't know about all of it. But, I think this is quite more logical, eh? =)

This story inspired from one of a picture that told about a man who got drunk and his girlfriend wanted to give him a kiss and he didn't want because he already has a girlfriend. And Hikari's statement: Well, my Hikari is the only one who I love the most! was inspired from one of manga title 'Suki Desu, Suzuki-kun!' It was a good manga (but has some lemon…). You might find it on some of manga site, but it was still ongoing in every site. If you were expert in Chinese language, I have a site about this manga using that language and already completed. I sometimes read some of ongoing manga on it, even though I didn't understand with their conversation. Feel free to PM me! (I read this manga using my language haha!)

I actually wanted to make a 'cute' Takari story about their teenage life. But, I guess I'll save all of it to my still-ongoing Takari story: Love Grows. :p (Well, I could make a story using some cute ideas only with Takari, lol)

About Love Grows, I will delay it for a while because right now, I'm repairing that story as much as I could. Feel free to check it later! :D

I use 'I love you' not 'I like you' because both of them already 22nd and seems that they already had a very serious feelings to each other.

* Sake is an alcoholic beverage of Japanese origin that is made from fermented rice **(I'm not quite sure if this story still K+ or already went to T because of sake. Please, let me know it and I will repair it soon!)**

** Dorama, also called as Japanese television drama is a staple of Japanese television and are broadcast daily. All major TV networks in Japan produce a variety of drama series including romance, comedy, detective stories, horror, and many others.

I will accept any critics about this story, especially about grammars. So, please put a review! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes

Ja Ne!

FIN


End file.
